


Accomp'ny Me

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: Fluffy Musical Drabble..





	Accomp'ny Me

If Dean had a true love, it would be music. It’s the only thing that’s been a constant in his life. Even Sam took his leave now and then, but music, music never did.

Music has consoled and enlivened him, it’s brought him joy, helped him through pain; it’s always been there. Music has never left him, never changed. Whenever he’s reached out for it, it’s been there: the same four chords and a beat. The melody is his friend forever, the harmony his home.

Over the years, Dean has taken to assigning songs to specific moments and people in his life. Like that time he accidentally snuck in on Sam and some chick in the backseat of the Impala; or the time he’d been blasted five years into the future by angel dicks. But there’s one song that he’s clung to for years, and Dean has attached it to you.

The first time he saw you, he thought you’d be a fly by night conquest, but when you actually turned him down, laughing off his cheesy pickup line in favor of a glass of whiskey and a trip to the jukebox, he knew. You were the one for him.

He could almost see the music notes bouncing off your hips as you swayed to the song you’d put on. And fuck, if it wasn’t the most perfect song for the moment, for you.

Bob Seger crooned his promise from the old music box, and Dean locked that tune, and you, away in his heart.

Someday, he knew, you’d be his. Even if you turned him down a thousand times, that last time he’d catch you. Even if life, monsters, angels, demons, whatever, stood in his way, someday, you’d say yes. Someday you’d be his.

~

Some people say that love’s a losin’ game

You start with fire but you lose the flame

The ashes smolder but the warmth’s soon gone

You end up cold and lonely on your own

I’ll take my chances babe I’ll risk it all

I’ll win your love or I’ll take the fall

I’ve made my mind up girl it’s meant to be

Someday lady you’ll accomp'ny me

Someday lady you’ll accomp'ny me


End file.
